Dead Man's Shoes
by RedAugust
Summary: (One Shot) John was smiling too now and Sherlock could not hide how much fun he was having; it was shining from both of their faces and when the song changed to a faster rhythm John decided to switch things up. "My lead." He grinned maniacally. "After you." Sherlock flirted suavely and altered his step to match John's.


**This was done just for giggles. I hope you like it. I had way too much fun writing it :D**

…**.**

John almost dropped the groceries coming through the door. "Are you dancing?"

"Obviously." Sherlock muttered but didn't miss a beat in his graceful ballroom sashay across the cleared room with a quick double step and turn every two strides whilst pretending with his arms that he had a partner. "Join me?"

"Why should I?" John set his load slowly on the counter unable to remove his eyes from the utter grace of every complex twist and staggered step.

The song changed but was only a half beat slower.

"John," Sherlock said, noting John's stare but not returning it. He spun and stopped two feet from his friend extending a hand.

"Um," John began to protest but Sherlock's hand found his before it could even twitch "Sherlock, I'm really not comfortable-"

"You'll be fine." Sherlock interrupted. After a few steps, the man made a face and finally met his friend's eyes, "You're rather good at following."

"You're good at leading." John confessed ignoring the obvious insult in Sherlock's remark, "Why are we dancing?"

"I'm breaking in new shoes." Sherlock looked back up, focus retained and spun John before he could look down.

"Was that really necessary?" John moaned mid-spin and Sherlock pulled him in closer than before, almost against his hip. It took all self control for the military man not to blush.

The song picked up at the climax and Sherlock began making it more complicated. Somehow, John was keeping up and it was causing the consultant detective to have a hard time not grinning. John was rigid, Sherlock could feel that much, but he wouldn't slow, not so long as John was managing to not step on his feet. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"I was going to ask you that." John turned the question.

"I'm making it up as I go." Sherlock suddenly made a style switch.

"I noticed." John stumbled and suddenly became very determined to keep up to avoid making a bigger fool of himself.

Sherlock chuckled and tossed away one of John's hand from his ribs, keeping John's other hand in his so they stretched from wall to wall in a spread before meeting back in the middle.

John was smiling too now and Sherlock could not hide how much fun he was having; it was shining from both of their faces and when the song changed to a faster rhythm John decided to switch things up.

"My lead." He grinned maniacally.

"After you." Sherlock flirted suavely and altered his step to match John's.

Unlike Sherlock, John actually knew a few simple steps and spiced them up with his own style which Sherlock seemed to be able to predict and they were even more in sync with the soldier in the lead.

In a breath of revenge nearing the end of the song John threw their arms up and Sherlock ducked into the spin, willing unlike John had been. John laughed at his failure to get back at him for dancing him like a girl and Sherlock joined in so John tried again; this time, he put Sherlock in a dip on the final beat.

Sherlock was oozing a good mood and thus in joking pulled on John's neck as if to draw him in for a kiss.

"Oh, no." John dropped him and the giggles found their strength in well hearted laughter that sang to the next short wordless song.

When they found their breath again, John helped Sherlock off the floor. They shook hands and Sherlock set hands on John's shoulders, "We should do that again sometime."

John grabbed Sherlock's upper arms, "No."

Sherlock disapproved, "Oh come on, it was _fun_." He jazzed it up cupping John's face in his hands.

John pulled away, "Yes I suppose, but I think it's enough for people to talk about how we live together."

"No one saw." Sherlock defended.

John sighed but still smiled, "Well, do you think that worked?" he looked down.

Sherlock looked too almost startled; he'd forgotten he was 'breaking in shoes' and knew he'd been caught. He looked up, smiling his 'I'm completely innocent and you love me' smile while John's fun filled expression melted away.

John drew his gaze up to Sherlock's wishing he wasn't about to say, "Those are the dead man's shoes."

Sherlock patted John on the back for good observation and retreated to his chair pushed up against the far wall to remove them.

John kept his back to his friend, really because he was trying not to laugh again. When he felt he could stay serious he turned back to him, but it was too soon and he struggled to keep his amusement out of Sherlock's sharp sight, "How does dancing in the dead man's shoes help?"

"It doesn't." Sherlock admitted, "Well, didn't. I thought it might, but you came home early so I didn't get to realize until now that it was completely irrelevant which narrows my theories down to one." He looked up, lit with the fire of his own pride, "I know who the killer is." He finished tying the last of his own two shoes without looking and strode to the door, slipped into his coat and tying his scarf smirked at John, "Thanks for the dance." He slipped out to announce his discoveries and finish off yet another case.


End file.
